


21st February 2019

by CourtingInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Toxic Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/pseuds/CourtingInsanity
Summary: DFW run frequent challenges to test our writing skill. One of them is the "100-Words-Exactly" challenge, where we all use the same prompt to write a drabble which is exactly 100 words! This is my interpretation of the prompt "Beautiful, but destructive."





	21st February 2019

Hermione sat in the kitchen nursing a lukewarm cup of tea. She watched the clock but the hands were as forthcoming as her fiancé—around and around they went, revealing little but the time she had wasted. 

 

The last time they’d fought this severely, they’d become engaged afterwards. Hermione sighed as the thumb of her left hand fiddled with the ring. She wondered what trinket he would buy her this time.

 

Being in love with Draco Malfoy was beautiful, but destructive. One day she would have to face that. But as the Floo roared, Hermione knew that it wouldn’t be today. 


End file.
